Tere pass mein hoon de awaz mein hi hoon
by A Learning PEN
Summary: Birthday GIFT to Abhiska (Jaanu) ...Peep inside ...


**HELLO ..!..!..!...**

**Happy birthday Abhiska (Jaanu)...**

**Here is Ur GIFT **

**hope u like it **

* * *

Set After cop ya qatil ...

* * *

After Case over Acp sir hand over his Batch and gun to Abhijeet ...

Abhijeet (took is accessories ): Mein ghar ...

Acp : Hmm Jao ...Daya tum bhi jao ...

Daya : Jii sir

Abhijeet : Daya ...Kaam Jada hai ...Agar tumko jarurat ho ...Tabhi half day lo Mere liye nhi

Daya : Boss ...

Abhijeet : Plzz ...i want time...

Daya Nodded Went back to his desk ...

Acp came ...Are Daya Gaye nhi tum Abhijeet ke sath ...

Daya (was Angry on rude behave of acp sir ) : Koi Jarurat nhi hai usse ...thik bhi hai jab insaan ko akele hi ...ansoo bhane hai ...

Acp : Kya Baat hai ...Kuch kha ussne ...

Daya (looked directly in his eyes) : Aap Btaye sir aaj tak uss ne kisse kuch kha hai ...

Acp (lowered his eye): Daya Mein janta tha ...Ki usne kuch nhi kiya ...

Daya : Sab jante the sir uss ne kuch nhi kiya ...Par kya woh janta ...ki ...sab ko uspe vishwas tha ...Nhi sir ...Usse n pata hai ...phir ...Aap sab ki tho har baar ki yehi khani hai ...Bande ke Confidence ki ...Dhajiya ...karo do ...phir ...ussko chhod ke sabse kaho ...vishwas tha ...mujhe janta tha mein ...Isse acha insaan akele rhna shikhle ...(whisperd and moved) dard kaam hoga ...

Acp : Looked Vanishing figure ...(pov) : Ek baar phir ...tumhari khamoshi ..ki wajah mein baan gaya ..abhijeet ...

At duo home ...

Abhijeet sat in back ward ...with a copy and pen ...writing some thing ...and enjoying ...the silence ...of ...nature ...aur finding ...some remedy to heal his ...wound ...given my close one s...after a spending ...Time He Moved inside ...Placed dairy ...safely ...away from his pals hand ...moved to kitchen ...Made dinner ...waiting for his buddy ...

Daya ...Arrived About ...10:30 ...

Abhijeet : Daya Aa gaye ...Chalo Khana ready hai khalo ...Fresh ...hoke aayo

Daya (looked at abhijeet He always gets surprised, how does Abhijeet hide his pain...that to well ...) : Aaya ...

Abhijeet : Served food in both plate ...Both Have dinner in silence which is very rare ...today ...silence is loved by both buddies ...

Daya take plates ...moved to sink ...to deposite ...Abhijeet cleaned table ...both finised their chores ...

Daya : ((forward pills ) Sleeping pills leke sona aaj ...agar Baat Mano tho ...

Abhijeet looked at him ...took pills (low) thanks ...

Daya : Tumne ...Akele ...sab shane ka ...Faisla Kiya (pointed to his heart) ...Yaha Sab Rakhna ...Par jaban par mat lana ..(rushed to his room ) ...

Abhijeet (murmure) : Jaban Pe na aaye ...uss mein hi sabki bhlayi hai ...(moved to his room ...slept due to effect of pills) ...

after Some Time daya Enters ...in his room ...Looked at his Bhai sleeping figure ...sat beside ...

Daya (murmure ) : Abhi Plzz ek ...baar Khol do Apne aapko Mere Samne ...ek baar ...Boldo kaise Hurt Hua tum ...Plzzz Abhi ...Mein intezar karunga ...ki tum mujhse Har baat ...share karo ...

Daya began to look around ... He knew ... if his brother is not speaking to him ...So he has made some partner in his pain but what was that thing...only when he got the look of Drawer which was always...kept close...by his bhai ...

Daya : Sorry ...yeh drawer ...Personal Hai uski ...Kaise ...mein bhi Personal Hoon uska ...Bhai Hoon ...Dekh hi leta hoon ...He went to the drawer and started to open it. It was locked...He gave frustated look ...to his Bhai ...Yeh Aur iska ...detective dimagh ...Hhuhhh...went back to his room ...still he was crusious about ...drawer ...

Next Morning ...

Abhijeet Perpare Breakfast ...He get ready for bureau ...Daya Came ...

Daya : Waise...Aaj direct ...Bureau Chaloge na ...

Abhijeet : Haan ...Koi kaam N hai ...

Daya : Hmm ...Mera ho gaya Tum ...

Abhijeet : Nhi mera bhi Ho gaya hai Chalo ...

Both sat in quill ...reached bureau ...

Inside bureau ...

Acp : Daya Abhijeet nhi aaye kya abhi

Freddy : Nhi sir ...abhi n ...

Acp : Abhijeet ko bhj dena ...Aur daya ko bolna Rajat ko join kare Crime Spot mein ...

Freddy : Sir ...

Duo enter ...Freddy convey message them ...As per orders both Moved ...

Abhijeet : May...i come in sir ...

Acp : Aayo Abhijeet ...He looked at his sons Face ...which has ...a silence ...an Uncanny Silence ...

Abhijeet : Sir ...

Acp : Haan ...Abhijeet woh ...DCP ...Files Ki Demand kar rha hai ...summarized ...data ...

Abhijeet : Mil jayengi sir no problem ...

Acp : No abhijeet ...Their is a problem He Want ...All Data of Mission ...Which we deal together ...Means Me, u And Daya ...Tommorow before 12 ...(irritate)

Abhijeet : Looked At his Face ...(bit his lower lip ) : dont worry sir ...mein kuch karta hoon ...aap pareshan na ..ho ...

Acp : Looked at him ...(pov) Jab bhi Jarurat hoti hai ...bina Soche tumko Hum sab Bhula lete Hai Tum aa bhi jaate ho ...sari tension apni bnaa lete ho ...Par humko Kabhi ...yeh mauka Do ...

Abhijeet went to record room collected data ...Went rest room ...

Purvi : File leke Sir rest room ...gaye hai ...

Pankaj : Purani Adaat hai sir ki Jab bhi koi important kaam hota hai ...wahi jaate hai sir ...disturbance na ho ...

Salunkhe enters ...

Sal : Kaise ho sab ...

Purvi : Aap yaha sir ...

sal : Kaam se aaya hoon ...Acp sahab hai tumhare ..

Pankaj : Jii sir hai ...

Sal : enter : Kyu bhai Phone kyu n uta rhe ho ..

Acp : Forensic mein kaam nhi hoga par bureau mein hai ...

Sal : Mere sukoon se tumko bahut pareshani hai ...aur bhai sahab ...kaam Mere pass bhi hai par kya hai na ...mere pass kabil assistant hai ..samjhe ...

Acp : Matlab mere Officers kabil nhi Hai ...Nikal Tu ...

Sal : Aree ...Kya Yrr aisa tho nhi bola mein ...

Acp : Kaam Hai koi ki Sar khane aaya hai

Sal : Hai Yrr ...

Acp : Bol phir ...

Sal : Yrr Abhijeet Usse kya hua ...Bahut ...Ajeeb

Acp : Kuch kha Uss ne ...

Sal : Behad bekaar sawal ...Kuch ...Kaha hai ussne ...

Acp : Nhi ...

Sal : Yrr woh bachaa jitna shant ...sambhla hua hai dikh rha hai utna hai nhi ...kuch hai uss ke andar ..jo woh ...Samjh rhe ...

Acp : Haan ...woh Chup Hai Salunkhe ...Apne sawal ...Jaban pe Nhi laya ...Bas ...apne imandari ...se bitaye ...farz ke ...lamhe ...Gina (count) Diye ...aur kuch nhi ..

Sal : Jab khamoshi pehchan Rhe ho Tho ...Azad karo ..

Acp : azad salunkhe ...Jab insaan Dard Tkleef Ko apne Zindagi ka hissa Bana leta hai na ..tho ...Kaisi Azadii ...

Sal: Boss ...

Acp (low tone) : Yr ...mein usko Kabhi galat nhi samjhta hoon par...

Sal ; Yeh Baat Usse kahi ,...nhi tum ne ...Pyaar ...dill mein rakne se kaam nhi chalta hai ...Jahir bhi karna padta hai kabhi -2 ...Hai kha ..

Acp : Meri Musibat Apne sar leke Gaya hai rest room

Sal : Kya ?

Acp : Tell him Dcp's ...Ulti - pulti demand ...

Sal : Yrr itni ...sari ...Files ko Summarize Kaise karega ...

Acp : Hum help Karenge Tho Hogana chahiye ...

Sal : Bilkul ..

At night Around 9 ...

Every officer ...Wind up...their work ...shuting down computers ...

Acp : Chalo sab log ...jao ...Kal time se ...ajana

All : Jii sir ...

Freddy : Sir ..

Acp : Haan

Freddy : Abhijeet sir ...rest room Mein ...Hai ...Unne Lunch Bhi nhi kiya tha ...

Acp shocked : What ...Rest Room mein ...(looked towards rest room ) ...Acha tum jao mein dekta hoon ...

In side Rest Room ...

Abhijeet sitting with laptop ...Open files ...

Acp enter looked ...at abhijeet ...who is totally ...engross in work ...(called) Abhijeet ...

Abhijeet : Jii sir ...

Acp ; Kya kar rhe ho ...

Abhijeet : Sir File work ...

Acp : woh dikh rha hai ...Par aisa bhi jaruri nhi hai ki tum khana pina ...chod do ...

Abhijeet : Sir Woh Dcp sunayega ..mujhe ...Manzoor nhi hai aur bhi ...Kaam Bas hone hi wala hai ...Data Place karna ... Karna ...

Acp : Tho abhi ghar jao ...Aram Karo ...Kal jaldi ...aa jana ...

Abhijeet : (in Disagree) : Sir Bass ..

Acp : Abhijeettt...

Abhijeet : sir ...10:30 baje tak ...nikal jaunga ...

Acp : Thik hai Mein bhi sath nikalta hoon ...

Abhijeet : (down head) : jii ...

At 10: 30

Abhijeet wind up his file data ...moved to Acp sir cabin ...

Abhijeet : sir ..

Acp : ho gaya kaam chalo abb ...Daya quill leke gaya hai ...

Abhijeet : woh achakna ...Pune gaya hai Kisi dost se milne ...quill bhi le gaya hai ...

Acp : chalo Phir mere sath ..

Abhijeet : Mein manage ...kar lunga ...

Acp : Chalo baitho car mein

Abhijeet feeling tired hungry as well ...sat silently ...

Acp droped him ...: Abhijeet

Abhijeet : jii

Acp : kuch khalena ...phir aram karna (indicated towards lappy) ...Kaam Leke Mat baith jana ...

Abhijeet smiled ...nodded ..went inside ...Acp sir standing outside the car ...dont know why he was standing and ...staring ...pointlessly...

Inside..

Abhijeet open his drawer ...Took out ...his ...pen and dairy ...came out ...

Acp notice : Yeh Abhijeet bina change kiye ...garden mein ...kya kar rha hai ...

Abhijeet sitting ...feel a hand in his shoulder ...he looked Found his Father Standin in hurry ...hide his dairy ... : Sir aap gaye nhi ...

Acp : Nhi gaya kyu nhi ruk sakta ...Aur tum kya kar rhe ho yaha par ...aisi Shardi ...mein..

Abhijeet : Kuch nhi sir ..

Acp : Hath mein kya hai

Abhijeet : Moved his hand at back ...Kuch nhi ...

Acp : dikho kya hai ...

Abhijeet : sir ! !

Acp : I said Show me

Abhijeet : Low his head ...

Acp : Mein khud le leta hoon ...He snatched ...His dairy ...Open it ...So many sweet and bitter ...memories ...pen down ...but in last their was poem ...he start reading ...

_Tammana , Arzoo , Khwaishiye , dard dil mein Rakne Ki Abb Adat si ho gayi hai _

_Jaban par aati hi nhi abb _

_Apne sach ko Jooth sunne ki adat si ho gayi abb _

_Dil mein Azzoo Hoti hi nhi abb _

_Khwaisiye Bunne (knitting) ki silayi (sewing needle )hi kho gayi hai unko doondhna aur haar ke thake baith jane ki adat si ho gayi hai abb_

_Raat ke Andhere mein band ankho mein sapne dekhne ki ,_

_din ke ujale mein khuli (open) se toothe dekhne ki abb adat si ho gayi hai _

_Abb adat si Ho gayi hai Dil Ko samjha lene ki _

_Adat si ho gayi hai ..._

Acp read ..Stare at ...Abhijeet ...but Abhijeet Found his shoes more interesting ...

Acp : Yeh Kya hai ...

Abhijeet : Kuch nhi sir Time Pass ...

Acp : Time pass nhi hai yeh ...Humse naraz ho ...humri bato se hurt ho tho baat karo ...Ro chilao kuch karo...Par aise ...Bejaan Cheezo mein ...Apna dard ...batne se ...kabhi ...Sukoon nhi aye ga beta ...

Abhijeet ...lose his control with BETA ...just hug Acp ...sir...Mein bahaut ...bura ...apko humesa meri wajah se sunna padta hai ,ein ...i m sorry ...mein ...sach mein ..

Acp : Shhhh ...Abhijeet shant ...ho jao ...Idhar dekho ...(abhijeet looked at him ) ...Tum bahut ache Abhijeet ...tumhari ...wajah se ...Mujhe kabhi n suna padta hai ...tum ho jo har dam pane ...bahaduri se ...mera sar upar karte ho ...Main janta hoon mera berukha ...Behave aisa soch ne mein ...majboor karta hai par ..mein tum pe bahut ...bahut jada vishwas karta hoon ...

Abhijeet : Mein janta hoon sir ...ykeen hai mujhe aap par pura ..u

Acp : Mujhe nhi pata Abhijeet tum kya sochte ho Par beta Yaad rakhna ...Bhale mein Tumhare sath ...Na ...tumhare khandhe pe Mera Haath na ...mein ne tumhara ..hath ..na ...pakda ho ...Par mera ..hath humesa tumhare sar par hai (put his hand on his hand ) ...Tum Awaz dena ...

Abhijeet : Mein Yaad rakunga sirr...

Acp : Waise aap kavi bhi hai

Abhijeet : (shy) Sir bass aise ...

Acp : Jao andar ...kuch khalo ...hmm aur so jao ...

Abhijeet nodded...Good night ...sir ...

Acp : Good night ...he went ...with sooth ...in his ...heart ..today his son choose his shoulder ...himself for sharing his pain ...

Abhijeet Take his Dinner ...His phone ring ...Hello ..Babu ...

Daya : Kya Baat hai ...Abhi ...Bahut ache Mood mein ho ...

Abhijeet: Haan Yrr bahut ..sukoon ...mein hoon aaj ...

Daya : Bhai Raaz btao ...Jiski wajah se mere Abhi ...Wapas mila hai ...

Abhijeet tell him all ...

Daya : Uss Drawer mein tum dairy rakhte ho ...

Abhijeet : Haan..

Daya : Mein jab aayu Tab mujhe bhi Kavita suni hai ...Samjhe ...aur ek baat mein naraz hoon tum se ...

Abhijeet : Abby naraz kyu hai kya kiya ...

Daya : mujh se baat chupaya ...Bahut manga padega ..

Abhijeet : Abby kya Jeb mein surakh karega ...

Daya : Kuch aisa hi samjh lo ...rakho abb ...

Abhijeet : Rakh byee ...a jaldi ...

Daya : Haan ...bye tc ...

They drift into sleep ...A new morning .is waiting for them..with new hopes and happiness ,adventures ...

Acp : Looked at duo Photo ...smiled ...(whisper) My Sons ...

THE END

* * *

**Yrr** ******POEM *** kaisi hai btana mein ne khud likhi hai plzz btana ...**

**thanx for review in previous ...OS **

**Yrr as My board r around the corner ...i m not able to update fast ...plzz forgive me ...**

R and R

Rhia dubey


End file.
